Gallery of plants
All of the plants (not including their Imitater versions) in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series are displayed here in the order they are shown in the games. The imitated versions of each plant can be found here. ''Plants vs. Zombies Day Night Pool Fog Roof Underwater World/The Dragon's Palace Upgrade plants Hero Plants Others Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Normal plants VIPs Plants vs. Zombies 2 Player's House Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Frostbite Caves Lost City Far Future Dark Ages Neon Mixtape Tour Jurassic Marsh Big Wave Beach Modern Day Premium \ Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Player's House Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Kongfu World Far Future Dark Ages Big Wave Beach Frostbite Caves Sky City Lost City Neon Mixtape Tour Jurassic Marsh Modern Day Steam Ages Monthly Special Removed Upcoming plants Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Australian version) Player's House Zen Garden Ancient Egypt Wild West Big Wave Beach Frostbite Caves Fleeting to Australia Dark Ages Pirate Seas Steam Ages Lost City Far Future Neon Mixtape Tour Jurassic World (Jurassic Marsh) Mariana Takeover The Forbidden Temple Volcanion Island Modern Day Challenge Plant Off Power-mints Plants vs. Zombies Online Player's House Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Far Future East Sea Dragon Palace Upgrade plants VIPs only Endless Zone Power Ups Brain Busters only Adventure Mode only Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Offensive Plants Auxiliary Plants Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Peashooter Sunflower Chomper Cactus Spawnable Plants Abilities Others Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Peashooter Sunflower Chomper Cactus Citron Rose Kernel Corn Torchwood Weeds Grow-a-Pot Abilities Bosses Other Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' Heroes Basic - Common Premium - Uncommon Galactic - Uncommon Colossal - Uncommon Triassic - Uncommon Premium - Rare Galactic - Rare Colossal - Rare Triassic - Rare Premium - Super-Rare Galactic - Super-Rare Colossal - Super-Rare Triassic - Super-Rare Premium - Legendary Galactic - Legendary Colossal - Legendary Triassic - Legendary Event Token Basic - Common Premium - Uncommon Galactic - Uncommon Colossal - Uncommon Triassic - Uncommon Premium - Rare Galactic - Rare Colossal - Rare Triassic - Rare Premium - Super-Rare Galactic - Super-Rare Colossal - Super-Rare Triassic - Super-Rare Premium - Legendary Galactic - Legendary Colossal - Legendary Triassic - Legendary Event Token Basic - Common Premium - Uncommon Galactic - Uncommon Colossal - Uncommon Triassic - Uncommon Premium - Rare Galactic - Rare Colossal - Rare Triassic - Rare Premium - Super-Rare Galactic - Super-Rare Colossal - Super-Rare Triassic - Super-Rare Premium - Legendary Galactic - Legendary Colossal - Legendary Triassic - Legendary Event Basic - Common Premium - Uncommon Galactic - Uncommon Colossal - Uncommon Triassic - Uncommon Premium - Rare Galactic - Rare Colossal - Rare Triassic - Rare Premium - Super-Rare Galactic - Super-Rare Colossal - Super-Rare Triassic - Super-Rare Premium - Legendary Galactic - Legendary Colossal - Legendary Triassic - Legendary Event Token Basic - Common Premium - Uncommon Galactic - Uncommon Colossal - Uncommon Triassic - Uncommon Premium - Rare Galactic - Rare Colossal - Rare Triassic - Rare Premium - Super-Rare Galactic - Super-Rare Colossal - Super-Rare Triassic - Super-Rare Premium - Legendary Galactic - Legendary Colossal - Legendary Triassic - Legendary Event Token Plants vs. Zombies: Space & Time Player's House Big Wave Beach See also *Imitater *Costumes (PvZ2) *Costumes (PvZO) *Stickerbook *Suburban Almanac *Almanac